Play With Fire
by RainbowLennoxPanda
Summary: "I did my research on you. There were a lot of mentions of fire." Bruce began, standing up. "You want to know what's really funny though? In every single report firefighters claim to have never found the cause of the fires. Yet in every single report they claimed to have found a young girl sitting among the flames seemingly unharmed. Want to know what her name was?"


_**Hey guys, this story is just something I've been working on lately. I've kind of been having writer's block so sorry for those of you who are waiting for me to update my story **__**A New World**__**. I promise I'm trying my hardest to get another chapter up, so keep an eye out. Until then, enjoy my Avengers fanfiction! :)  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1

A loud knock on my door caused me to glance up from the metal desk in the corner of my room. I got up and hesitantly opened it, surprised to find my nurse standing there with a big smile plastered to her face. I was a little confused, considering the only reason my nurse ever visited me was to either bring me my pills or take me to therapy.

"Clary you have visitors." Holly informed me.

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. The last time I had a visitor was God knows when, but having two visitors at the same time was a new record for me. "If this is a joke so help me."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's not a joke, and remember be nice."

"Whatever, I'm always nice." I grumbled.

Holly left, leaving me alone to wait for my visitor. I fidgeted with the hospital bracelet around my wrist until I heard the opening and closing of my door. Might as well get this over with.

"Clarissa Reed?" I didn't have to look to know that the voice belonged to a man, but I was curious to see what he looked like.

He was African American and seemed kind of shorter for being male but still had to be near six feet. There was no hair on his head, but he did have a black goatee and mustache. The large scars and eye patch over his left eye was intimidating and kind of frightened me. Standing next to him was another man, who was rather handsome for being an older gentleman. He was about the same height as the eye patch guy, if not taller, with graying black hair.

"The one and only."

"Ms. Reed, my name is Nick Fury and this is Dr. Bruce Banner. Would you mind if we sat down?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Honestly I would rather have them leave. They made me uncomfortable. I mean people made me uncomfortable in general, especially when I have to interact with them, but they made me uncomfortable in an unnerving way.

"Not really a talker are you?" Mr. Fury asked as he and Dr. Banner sat at the edge of my bed.

"Can you just tell me why you two are here?" I crossed my arms, irritated. I hated small talk.

They both exchanged glances before turning back to me.

"Ms. Reed we're here to talk to you about your…abilities." Dr. Banner hesitated on the word "abilities".

"Well, I guess you wasted your time because I have no idea what you're talking about." Good Clary, play the stupid card.

"We're talking about the reason you're in Manhattan's Psychiatric Center." Bruce had an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I'm here because I have a severe case of schizophrenia." These people were already starting to grind my gears.

"That's bull shit and you know it!" I was shocked when he yelled. Dr. Banner didn't really seem like the kind of guy freak out like that. Then again I was always a terrible judge of character.

"Banner." Mr. Fury said warningly.

"I did my research on you. There were a lot of mentions of fire." Bruce began, standing up. "You want to know what's really funny though? In every single report firefighters claim to have never found the cause of the fires. Yet in every single report they claimed to have found a young girl sitting among the flames seemingly unharmed. Want to know what her name was?"

"Like I said before Dr. Banner I have schizophrenia, sometimes it was hard for me to tell the difference between hallucinations and reality."

Dr. Banner gave me a strange look, and I knew he wasn't buying it. He opened his mouth to strike back, but Mr. Fury interrupted. "Ms. Reed we are here to help you, so it would help us if you were honest.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I used to get so angry or frustrated and it would just happen. The next thing I know something's on fire and people are getting hurt. I've been getting better about controlling it, but I've had some close calls."

"That's why we're here." Dr. Banner spoke again, but this time his voice was kinder.

"I don't think I understand."

"Dr. Banner has agreed to try and help you control your ability so you can trigger it whenever you please. If all goes well, he could potentially find a way to cure you."

I couldn't believe what Nick was saying, there could be a way to cure me. There had to be something in it for them, this was too good to be true. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. We want to get you out of here and bring you someplace where you Dr. Banner can work with you."

My eyes widened and I studied them both carefully before I nodded my head slowly. "Where exactly would I be staying?"

Dr. Banner smiled slightly before asking. "Have you ever heard of Stark Tower?"

* * *

_**I know. I know. This is a short first chapter, but the story is just getting started. If you would so kindly, favorite, follow, or even review. I will give you guys cookies! :P **_


End file.
